Disappeared
by Scarlett Crystal
Summary: Abby Scuito gets kidnapped one night and nobody can figure out what happened for a few years. That is, untill a case the graveyard shift at the Las Vegas crime lab comes about. What happened to Abby? Will she ever be found? Is she alive or dead?
1. Kidnapped

"Where am I?" Abby muttered to herself as she climbed up a somewhat steep embankment that her car had rolled into two hours before. The stretch of road she was on was notorious for being pretty disserted after about 8 or 9 at night so the chances of anyone of having come by and calling for help while she had been knocked out were slim, assuming she would have been seen at all. Abby looked around for any signs that someone was coming that could help…headlights, music/talking coming through open windows, anything…but she didn't see or hear anyone. She started staggering toward what seemed like the way she had been going before her car had landed in the ditch. In about five minutes, a car started slowing down next to her.

"Hey, you need a ride?" called the man inside. He had light brown hair, brown eyes, and looked to be in his early to mid 20s. But Abby didn't recognize him.

"Yeah. Sure." Abby nodded still a bit phased by what was going on. She got into the car.

"Those are some nasty injuries you have," stated the man with one quick glance as he started driving again.

"Yeah," Abby started with a curt nod. "I don't know what happened. I was driving along and then my, my car went off the road and I woke up and…" Abby didn't know how to continue.

"I'm Jack," the man stated after a quick hesitation. "Can you tell me what your name is?"

Abby just looked ahead blankly, realizing that she didn't even know who she was. She didn't know what her name was, where she was at, what day she was, or even what _really_ happened that caused her car to go off the road. To add to that, she didn't even know who she knew personally that could help.

"I…I don't know."

Jack didn't even glance at her. To him, it didn't feel right to be staring at her in her condition. "I'm going to go ahead and drive ya to the hospital, okay?" Abby nodded. There really wasn't much for her to say to that.

A few seconds later, they noticed someone on the side of the road flagging them down for help. Jack pulled over.

"Thanks for stopping," the lady said. "My car has a flat and I'm not very good with changing tires."

"Ok." Jack nodded curtly and then turned to Abby. "Do you think you'll be alright if I helped her real quick?" Abby nodded.

Just as Jack started to get out of the car, the lady stepped back and some men came and started to hijack the car. One guy tossed the lady they had stopped to help a set of keys, the other shot Jack in the head and dumped him on the ground, and both got in the car and started to drive away with Abby still inside.

"Where are you taking me," Abby asked getting more scared than she had been to begin with.  
>"Shut up," one of the men commanded her as he put a gun to her head. "Or we'll add a bullet to your…obvious list of injuries." Abby looked down. She was pretty sure her left arm was broken, there was a gash on the back of her right leg just below her knee and she could tell that there was at least one other cut on her forehead, just above her eyebrow. And that was all in addition to the obvious memory loss she had. She didn't want to add a bullet to the brain on the list of injuries. The car took off with the other lady following right behind them in her car.<p> 


	2. Hospital

Here's the next chapter. Comments/posts on the story appreciated.

Abby was surprised that they had ended up deciding to get her treated at the hospital after making a pit stop by a house to grab some non descript things in boxes and covered in sheets. She didn't think that they would risk that her capture might be discovered and ruined for them.

"What's your name," the nurse asked gently as she was treating Abby. Abby just looked at her, still not sure what the answer to that was.

"Amy Sutton," one of the men that kidnapped her replied before Abby could form her own reply. The nurse took a couple of quick glances over at the man with one eyebrow raised. "We think she has memory loss…amnesia or something like that. We aren't even sure how anyone managed to find her after her car crashed. We're just glad they did and got my girl back to me."

"Sounds like you're very fortunate, Amy," the nurse told Abby with a smile as she finished putting the last of the cast on her arm. "I'll be right back."

"Just follow our lead and don't say anything unless you absolutely have to," the man started to tell her as soon as the nurse couldn't hear what he was telling her. "I have my ways of making life very miserable if you intentionally don't. I'd be able to tell if you're faking it or not." Abby nodded, scared at the implications. He put his hands gently on her upper arms. "When we get through here we have a place out in Nevada that we're going to spend some time at. You're coming with us. You're going to be my girlfriend."

The nurse came back in. "What was the last thing you remember before you crashed your car," she prodded, directing the question towards Abby. Abby just shrugged. She honestly couldn't even remember who she was, who she _really_ was. Whether her name was really Amy Sutton, when her birthday was, where she lived, who she really knew…all that was gone. She just felt like an empty shell. "We'll need to keep her here over night just for observations," the nurse told the two men that were in the room with Abby.

"Are you sure that's necessary? We have a friend over in New York that is very sick and we were asked to go see her one last time before she died…terminal cancer. We really do need to get going as soon as possible."

"I feel it would be very beneficial," the nurse replied. "I can check with the lead doctor and see what he says if you'd like considering the circumstance." With that, she left the room again.

As soon as she left, the two men that had kidnapped Abby started mumbling to each other.

"We need to get her out of here, now," one said. "Let's just go ahead and get her to the car."

"Check outside to see where everyone is," the other one said. "We can't have any problems with the doctors."

"We could take her to that girls place. You know, the one that you got to act like her car broke down so what's-her-name car would stop to help," continued the first guy.

"She already went back to Vermont."

The first guy played cool and looked out into the hall for nurses that were possibly paying their room any attention. "The coast is clear. Any doctors or nurses that are around aren't paying any attention to the rooms."

The two men took Abby and started toward the elevator in their attempt to escape. As soon as they were getting in, they heard a code announced over the PA system alerting those on staff about Abby's disappearance. But it was too late. Once the elevator opened on the garage floor, the men forced Abby into the car they had been driving and drove off with her as prisoner.


	3. Location?

A/N: Sorry if these chapters seem short. Long chapter have never been my specialty. I tried to lengthen this one some, but I still ended this one in a good spot…at least I think I did. I'll try to lengthen future chapters more if people seriously want more in the chapters. Just let me know if you're one of those people. All other reviews are welcome at any time as well, as long as people aren't just bashing the story or me…or the show.

***2 Days Later***

"Are you sure she hasn't called in," asked McGee.

"Yes, I'm sure," stated a slightly annoyed Ziva for the fifth time that morning. "I would have known if she called here."

"Sorry," apologized McGee. "It's not like her to just not show up to work. She loves her job."

"Like that's anything new McGiggle," stated DiNozzo as he tossed a paper ball at McGee. Tony suddenly straightened up a bit when Gibbs walked into their office area.

"Any signs of Abby," pushed Ziva as Gibbs walked to his computer and typed something on it.

"No. Not yet."

"Where could she be then?"

"I don't know McGee. If we knew, we wouldn't be looking for her, would we," Gibbs irritatedly stated.

"Right…"

"Well, where haven't we checked for her," Ziva wondered aloud.

"Maybe she has a boyfriend that we don't know about," suggested McGee.

"I don't think so," Tony replied. "We would have known if she had any boyfriends. She's not good at keeping secrets."

"And having a boyfriend wouldn't mean she would just stop coming to work out of the blue like this," finished Ziva.

"Unless that boyfriend is holding her hostage," McGee continued with his suggestion.

"Or killed her," Tony threw in with a subtle shudder as Gibbs' desk phone rang.

"That would still leave us with the who and what though," reminded Ziva.

"McGee," called Gibbs as he hung up the phone. "Track Abby's cell."

"On it boss."

"I thought we couldn't get anything off of her cell," questioned Tony confused.

"Ducky just got a call from Abby's number," Gibbs replied. "…a guy's voice. He heard Abby in the background."

"It's on the Kansas/Missouri border boss," McGee informed as he got the hit on the cell. "Right around the Kansas City area."

"Grab your gear," commanded Gibbs as he headed up towards Vance's office to request a flight to Kansas City.

"Are we all going boss," questioned Tony.

"Yeah," Gibbs called back as he rounded the first landing on the stairs.

"Meet ya by the car boss," McGee finished.

***Kansas City***

"Hand me the phone," commanded the lead guy. Once Abby did, he pitched the phone into a nearby ditch, close to where a wet spot stood.

"Get in," pushed the other guy as he shoved Abby forward towards a car door. Abby silently complied.

It wasn't long before they had pulled into a Marriott and was checked in. After they were settled into their top floor room away from everyone else, the abuse started. Abby was stripped naked, tied to the bed, and raped or beaten in waves. No matter how much she fought, how much she screamed, she couldn't get anyone to come and save her from the misery.

"The more you fight this, the more you get what you deserve," he told her repeatedly. Abby just continued to try to scream and kick her kidnapper off of her with no luck. The torture continued for hours, nobody hearing her, nobody coming to her rescue.


	4. Almost

So here's the new chapter. Figured I'd post since it's summer and I don't have much better to do. This one is longer. Hope ya'll like it. R&R

*Kansas City*

"It has been two days," complained Ziva, annoyed and baffled by her boss's investigative hunches and gut. "If there was something to be found here, would we have found it by now?" McGee, who had stayed behind with Director Vance and Ducky, had directed them to their present location when Gibbs, Tony, and Ziva had first arrived. Between local police trying to get them to leave, much of the surrounding land belonging to various businesses, plenty of people walking around, and a rain storm, they hadn't been able to find anything of use. According to McGee, this was the last known location they had for Abby.

"Oh…there's something here," Gibbs told Ziva as he got out of the driver's side of the car. "We just haven't found it yet."

"Assuming it didn't get washed away," chimed Tony, who looked around the area while walking toward it."  
>"If that is the case, we may be completely on finding her any time soon," Ziva retorted, sweeping her gaze along the ground. "We do not even have any eye witnesses."<p>

"We'll find something," Gibbs responded.

They searched in silence for a while. All they could hear was their footsteps, any car that passed by, and people from the various businesses. Tony was the one to break the silence a couple of minutes later when he called "Got a cell phone boss." Gibbs and Ziva walked over as Tony picked up the cell phone with a gloved hand. He managed to get it to turn on. In an effort to get something off the phone, he went to the text messages. There was an unsent message in her drat folder, so he went to it.

'_Headed to Las Vegas. Check pictures for man. At Marriott'_

"At Marriott," Ziva read questioningly. "Is that not where we have been staying?"

"Yeah," Gibbs replied matter-of-factly as he turned for the car. Tony and Ziva followed with the cell phone in hand, sure of the fact that it was Abby's cell. Once in the car, Gibbs sped back to the Marriott they were staying at.

Amongst all of the moving his body was doing due to Gibbs's quick driving, he managed to find the picture of a stalky, bald man the text message seemed to be referring to, called McGee, and sent the picture to him for id.

"Ok. Running it now," McGee told DiNozzo.

"Give us a call when you get something, Probe," Tony responded back.

"I will, Tony." Before Tony could hang up, McGee continued. "Another thing, Tony. I was looing through the car that one guy died in and Abby's car and found some shell casings. Their – mm."

"Well, considering the one guy was found shot to death and Abby's car had a blown wheel, that isn't exactly a surprise," Tony replied, wondering why McGee was telling him something he already knew.

"Yeah, well you're going to like this better. It's from a 356 Magnum."

"Just like Dirty Harry in -…"

"Tony…" McGee didn't want to hear the inevitable movie jokes.

"Ok. I'll let Gibbs know." By this point, Gibbs, Tony, and Ziva were just pulling into a parking spot at the hotel and were quickly getting out.

The computer in Abby's lab alerted McGee that there was an id. "Hey, hey Tony? I have a match on that picture you sent. Thomas Burswell from New York."

"Ok, thanks." Tony came up behind Gibbs who was trying to get a room number from the attendant at the front counter off of Abby's picture, but with no luck. "Thomas Burswell…Did he come in," pushed Tony.

The attendant went back to clicking on the computer for the information. "We have someone who used a credit card with that name, but he checked in as L.J. Tibbs," he replied, somewhat frazzled by all the commotion.

"What room were they in," Gibbs nearly yelled at the attendant.

"Room 630, but it says here they checked out an hour ago." Gibbs, Tony, and Ziva rushed back out of the hotel, Tony warning them of the gun.

*Downtown Kansas City*

The elevator doors opened and Abby and her kidnapper walked into the third door. A man sat in one of the few plush chairs that were around. The top two thirds of the walls had red wallpaper with a pattern that was difficult to pick out without looking at it more closely. The rest of the walls had small, blue boards paneling it. On the floor, the blue carpet looked worn and had stains all over it. There were three large potted plants around the room.

"Who do we have here," asked the slim, dark haired, Asian looking man as he rose from the chair he sat in and walked toward them.

"Her name is Amy Sutton," came the response from Abby's kidnapper. "She's the one I told you about."

"Oh yes," replied the unidentified Asian man. "I didn't realize it was you, Thomas."

"Considering someone here kept taking pictures of me and my partner here with her phone," started Thomas, "I had to send Max on ahead to Vegas and change my appearance." Abby remembered his gangster like appearance before. Now he stood wearing goth styled clothes and jewelry, not to mention the make-up he put on to finish the outfit. He had made Abby change what she was wearing also; only thing is she was wearing a pair of blue jeans, tennis shoes, a Hello Kitty t-shirt, minimal make-up, and had her hair pulled back into a pony tail.

"Yes, well that can be a problem can't it," purred the unidentified man.

"So, will she work for you in your…business?" Thomas couldn't help looking the other man up and down.

"Yes. The men will love her…when they stop by to choose."

"Now I want my end of the deal. I got her for you. You give me what I came for."

At that moment, the Asian man pulled out a knife and stabbed Thomas in the chest several times. Abby jumped away and froze, stunned at what she saw. As soon as the Asian man was finished stabbing Thomas, he wrapped the knife in a cloth towel, wiped his hands off on the outside of the towel and turned and walked towards a door on the opposite side of the room. As soon as he opened the door to hand the knife to someone on the other side to dispose of it, Abby snapped out of her daze and started to run. Fortunately for her, the elevator was still on the floor. She was able to get on it and have the doors shut behind her in just enough time that the man couldn't quite get to her in time. She ran off the elevator on the bottom floor and into the parking garage. It wasn't more than a few seconds before a handful of people started popping up from behind cars to get her. To make things worse, so she thought, a car came speeding up behind her. The car stopped close behind her and out popped Gibbs, Tony, and Ziva, guns drawn. Abby ducked down, knowing that a gun fight was breaking out. Shots rang out everywhere and who shot what bullet was very difficult to figure out. Abby ducked behind some cars so she wouldn't get hit. When she looked up, she saw one of the several bad guys fall with blood spraying from his chest. Gibbs, Tony and Ziva ducked behind other cars and repositioned to get better aims on the bad guys yet still stay protected. Tony at one point had a bullet graze his right arm. Eventually the shooting came to a halt. Tony, Gibbs, and Ziva found themselves the winners. They started looking around for Abby, cautious of any possible new shooters.

"Abby," they started calling when they couldn't immediately find her. She didn't answer. They stared fearing the worse and expanded out there search. A car was heard screeching inside the garage and they all turned to see it move towards the exit, Abby trapped in the passenger side. All three agents went running into their car, which was still running, and followed after it into the streets. Unfortunately, it wasn't long before the car with Abby in it had eluded them, eliminating any quick and easy chance of getting her back.


	5. Almost Freed

Gibbs pulled out his cell and called McGee.

"Yeah boss?" McGee replied when he picked up.

"Track Burswell's phone," commanded Gibbs.

McGee typed in Burswell's number. "Got him boss. He's at an old apartment building being rented out to a Mao Jing Ling."

"We were just there McGee."

McGee got a confused look on his face as he tried to figure out what to do next as Vance watched him from the middle platform of the stairs near McGee's desk. "Are you sure about that boss?"

"What do you think McGee?" Gibbs nearly yelled at him.

"Right. Sorry boss," continued McGee who clicked on the computer a bit more to try and get better information. "He isn't going anywhere."

"Try Ling."

McGee started looking up Ling's information. "He has a long rap sheet. Prostitution, drug dealing...there's two warrants out for his arrest; one was put out just yesterday." McGee continued to type. "Looks like there's a number on file. I'm tracking him boss. Go three blocks ahead from where you are and hang a right. Then go down two blocks and you'll catch up with him. It looks like he's stopped at a red light." Gibbs started speeding the car up a bit faster than his already quick speed, following the directions McGee gave. Just as he was getting turned at the three block mark, McGee said "Boss, he's moving again. He's making a left from the light..."

Gibbs weaved through traffic, driving faster than the speed limit, turns the corner with squealing tires, and a few seconds later had pulled up next to the car they were after. Ziva and Tony looked into the car and saw Abby sitting next to an Asian man looking scared. They took note that she had more injuries than when they last had a chance to talk to her. There was a man in the back seat that was holding a gun in her general direction. Everyone in that car noticed Gibbs pull up next to them.

"She's in there," Ziva stated with a quick look at Gibbs.

Before anyone had a chance to react otherwise, the car Abby was in swerved in a way that nearly hit the NCIS rental, making Gibbs swerve and roll the car as to miss being hit. Unfortunately, after rolling, the car could not work right and was on its roof. The car Abby was in sped off and away, leaving the rest of the NCIS crew behind. It wasn't long before emergency vehicles could be heard coming to aid in relieving the accident.

*Abby*

She risked a look back, despite the gun being held close to her neck. Nobody forced her to face forward. She didn't turn back around until the car Gibbs, Tony, and Ziva were in was out of sight. Eventually, Ling slowed the car down to the speed limit and turned into a mildly empty lot. About then, some police cars, followed by an ambulance and a fire truck, rushed past. The car they were in parked and Abby found herself being forced into the back seat of an adjacent grey colored Ford F150.

*Roughly 30 minutes later*

The truck pulled into an air strip and next to a private jet. Abby was pulled out of the back of the truck, pushed up the stairs, into the jet, and then handcuffed into a seat. After moving on and off the plane several times in attempts to make sure they had everything they needed, Ling and his men closed up the plane and told the pilot take off. Others on the plane, the pilot included, continued to talk in Chinese as the plane took off. Abby couldn't understand what they were saying or where they were going, but she did hear Las Vegas get mentioned. It sounded a bit like they were talking about plans of some kind. She stared out the window for quite a while before someone started talking to her.

"Have something to drink, Amy," one of the men said as he set a drink down in front of her and unlocked one of the cuffs.

Abby reached for the drink uncertainly. She wasn't sure what the drink was or if it had been spiked with something. After looking and sniffing the drink a couple of times, thirst won out and she took a sip. All she tasted was water.

Ling smiled and nodded slightly while taking a seat across from Abby. "So, Amy...may I call you Amy?" he started, a Chinese accent distinctly heard as he spoke. Abby just stared at him hating him yet felt very helpless as to knowing what to do about the situation. She took another sip of her water in response. Ling leaned back in his seat, still smiling slightly. "I think you want to know what will happen in the future..." Abby sat down her water and looked at him, then down at the floor. "All you need to know right now is you will be well taken care of and if you do what you are told, nothing bad will happen to you." Abby shuddered with the implications. What did that mean? What would he do if she didn't comply with what she was told to do or didn't do something how he wanted her to?

Ling continued. "You will know what I want and when I want it, so I would not worry about it." He smiled a sickly sweet smile that chilled Abby to the bone, despite the relative warmth inside the plane. Ling took a sip of his drink and continued to look at Abby. He didn't say anything else as he watched her. It was as if he was expecting some kind of response or reaction that she didn't know. Abby stared at her water feeling the pressure of his stare. After a minute or two, she felt a needle poke her in the arm and turned to look. It wasn't long before she felt woozy and passed out from the apparent sedative.


End file.
